Because You Loved Me 2: Passport to Paris
by dana-maru1
Summary: Second in the series. Reading the first is not essential.. Sue and Jack spend a weekend in Paris on honeymoon.. Fluffiness all round


**Title:** Because You Loved Me 2 -Passport toParis**.  
Author:** Dana-Maru1  
**Summary:** Jack and Sue spend their honey moon in the city of love

**Disclaimer:** Jack, Sue and anyone else you may recognize are not mine. But thanks Pax for letting us borrow them from time to time...

**A/N:** Translations at the bottom for those who don't speak French. Happy New Year!

Five days had passed since Jack and Sue married, and now they were boarding a plane bound for Paris. They would spend New Year's in the city of love. Sue, sitting at the window seat with Jack to her right, sighed, she couldn't remember a time she'd been so happy. Sure, she'd been in love before but it was never _true love_ like she had with Jack.

Taking her hand, he planted a gentle kiss on her forehead, then on her mouth, and cuddled closely together, they settled for the 8-hour flight with Levi at their feet. Sue was glad they hadn't been forced to coop him up in the cargo area, but then he _is_ a service dog.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Only a thousand times just since this morning!" Sue replied, smiling.

"Make that a thousand and one then, love."

And he signed to her that he loved her more than life itself. It had taken him a while to learn much sign, but after three years working with Sue, he'd become pretty efficient at it.

The plane had only been in the sky for two hours but Sue had already fallen asleep with her head on Jack's shoulder, Jack's head rested against hers and before long he too drifted off into dream land. Finally, a voice came over the intercom, informing the passengers that they would soon be landing and would they please fasten their seatbelts for descent. Touching down on the warm tarmac, Jack woke Sue, and hand in hand they went to retrieve their luggage.

Outside the airport, Jack, for once, was grateful that French lessons were obligatory in High School.

"À où, monsieur?"

"Nous voudrions aller à l'hôtel de la Riviera." Jack replied, fluently. Sue looked at him with raised eyebrows. He shrugged, nonchalantly explaining,

"I just said, we'd like to go to the Riviera hotel."

"Oh, I didn't know you spoke French..."

"You learn something-new everyday."

Both smiling, they leaned back in the passenger seat, a comfortable silence enveloping them for the remainder of the short drive to the hotel.

Pulling up outside the hotel, Jack paid the fare and they walked hand in hand to the entrance. At the reception, a severe looking woman greeted them. She took one look at Levi and said,

"Nous ne permettons pas des chiens dans ces hôtel, M. et Mme..."

"Hudson, Jack et Sue Hudson, et Levi ici est un chien de service - mon épouse est sourde."

"Très bien," she said, still glaring at them over her eyeglasses, "vous êtes dans la suite de lune de miel, la pièce 302."

Jack thanked the woman, took the key and proceeded to the elevators with his arm around Sue's waist. The elevator came to a halt on the third floor, and out stepped the newlyweds, still walking with their arms around each other, Sue leaned her head on Jack's shoulder and heaved a contended sigh.

Jack opened the key to their suite, and both of them gasped, gazing in awe at the beautifully decorated room. In the center of the main room, an oak four-poster bed stood, its awnings a deep red velvet. Next to the bed were small bedside tables in the same rich, dark oak. The floors were white marble, half covered in the rugs of the same deep red. Etched in the ceiling were cherubs, painted golden. Looking up, Sue saw the beautiful gold chandelier, dripping with diamonds in the shape of hearts and teardrops. She and Jack walked to the gigantic bay window, which overlooked the heart of Paris. They had a perfect view of the Eiffel Tower. The sky had grown dark, in Paris it was 9pm, and the Tower was beautifully illuminated in the glow of the city lights.

"It's beautiful," Sue breathed in awe, "now I know why they call it the city of love."

Jack turned around so he was facing her, tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Not as beautiful as you, love."

She blushed, her cheeks turning a deep pink. _Boy she looks cute when she's embarrassed. _With one hand still on her cheek, he wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Venez pour enfoncer avec moi, monsieur Hudson??"

"Mais naturellement Madame Hudson!"

Most of the next morning was spent lazing in bed, they lay entwined until noon when Jack's stomach began to declare it was empty.

"Shall we go out for brunch or just get room service?" Jack signed as his stomach startled rumbling louder.

"We can get room service for lunch, but you're taking me out to dinner Mr. Hudson." She signed back, smiling coyly but alluringly at the same time and his stomach flipped over. He made his way back to the bed but was interrupted by a knock at the door and a voice in broken English saying, "Room Service", from the other side of the door. Jack opened the door to let the porter wheel the trolley in. Wondering why the porter was looking at him strangely, his face burned the same shade of pink Sue's often did when she was embarrassed, when he realized he was still clad in only his boxer shorts. The porter left and they tucked into croissants and French toast. Laughing and joking whilst eating as they always did. When they'd eaten all they could from the trolley, Sue turned a shade of pale green and made a dash for the bathroom. Walking shakily back into the main room she gave Jack a faint smile,

"I guess the French food doesn't agree with me!" She signed and spoke, shrugging, "Mind if we do some sightseeing? I mean, we only have today and tomorrow then Monday we fly back to reality..."

"Sure, you want the bathroom first?"

She signed that she did, and whilst she showered he got dressed and took Levi for a walk. Sue was dressed, and drying her hair when he got back. Grabbing her purse and a camera, five minutes later, they were ready to go. The first place Sue led Jack to was the Eiffel Tower. Standing in front of it, she took photos of Jack with the tower behind him and Levi. They switched and Jack took pictures of his wife.

"It's a shame we can't train Levi to take the photos, so we could get one of us together, Jack."

A passerby over heard them and offered to take a few photos for them so they stood side by side with their arms wrapped around each other as the girl snapped away. They spoke with her for a few minutes, discovered that she was Scottish but had a holiday home up in the French Alps and often spent time there.

Then, Sue dragged Jack around the shops. She found plenty of little souvenirs for the gang back in D.C. By the time she was done shopping, it had gotten dark again so they decided to head back to the hotel for dinner at the restaurant.

"Escargots... that sounds posh."

"Uh, Sue, you don't want that."

"Why not?"

"It's .. um, _snails_."

"Oh! Well how about 'cuisses de grenouilles'?"

"I don't think you'd like to try frog's legs either honey."

"I think I'll just stick to what I know... I'll have lasagna."

"Excellent choice, Mrs. Hudson. I think I'll have the same."

The waiter came to take their order and left again, leaving the besotted couple alone. She was staring off into space, in a world of her own, thinking of how she had never felt so happy in her life. Thinking of how Jack, after three years of knowing her, still sometimes forgot she was deaf. She wouldn't change that for the world, it showed he didn't think of her any differently to the rest of the team. Completely lost in that world of her own, the tear that slipped down her cheek went unchecked. Jack noticed though, and wiped it away with a soft stroke of his thumb.

"Anything wrong sweetie?"

"N-no, everything's fine. I was just thinking about everything we've been through together. And that, even though we've known each other all this time, you still forget that I can't hear. It means a lot to me that you don't think of me any differently than the team."

"Oh Sue, I wouldn't love you any more or less if you could hear. You're perfect just the way you are and I wouldn't change any part of you for love nor money... Je suis encore tout que je suis parce que vous m'avez aimé."

"What? I didn't quite catch that."

"I'm still everything I am because you loved me."

THE END

1 - Where to, sir?

2 - We do not allow dogs in this hotel, Mr. and Mrs....

3 - Hudson, Jack and Sue Hudson, and Levi here is a service dog - my wife is deaf.

4 - Very well, you are in the honeymoon suite, room 302.

5 - Come to bed with me, Mr. Hudson?

6 - But of course Mrs. Hudson!

****

A/N: Rather than posting a full story, I'm thinking about turning this into a series of one-shots. Reviews will give me the incentive to write the next one lol

A/N2: I used Google for the translations, so I'm not entirely sure how accurate they are...

: Rather than posting a full story, I'm thinking about turning this into a series of one-shots. Reviews will give me the incentive to write the next one lol: I used Google for the translations, so I'm not entirely sure how accurate they are... 


End file.
